


Kiss Away Your Sorrows

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Needy Dean, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Sam is going to Stanford - full ride. But Dean isn't ready.





	Kiss Away Your Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



> The sex in this may be construed as dub-con depending on your level of comfort - Dean is only having sex in hopes of Sam staying (Sam is not aware of this).

The books aren't as hidden as Sam thinks they are.

Maybe to Dad. He doesn't notice a lot that isn't broken salt lines or unloaded guns. But Dean is a little more observant about Sam's life.

He confronts him, one night when Dad is on a simple hunt and doesn't ask either of them to tag along.

"What are these?" His voice lingers on anger more than he intended, but it shouldn't be a surprise - it's bubbling beneath the surface and his hands shake as he thrusts the books and brochures into Sam's face.

Sam is frozen. Cold against Dean's heat.

"Well?"

Still, he doesn't answer. His eyes dart around the motel room but there's nowhere to hide. Dean can see the moment Sam breaks.

"I've been accepted into Stanford. Full ride."

It's Dean's turn to be ice. He was expecting interest, maybe an application. Wasn't April too early for acceptance letters?

"Are you going to say anything?"

Dean can't even swallow.

-

Dean knows other things, too.

Like how his brother watches him. Even before the Stanford confrontation. Lingering glances that pull away much too suspiciously. Dean knows. He's a hunter, he's trained, and he knows.

When they were younger, Sam would crawl into his bed and huddle in Dean's arms while the storms raged war outside. Even after he found Dad's journal, read it cover to cover, he was more scared of the thunder and lightning than any man-eating monster out there.

The real world both scared and enthralled Sam more than the supernatural ever could. 

Now. Now Sam can only sit a little closer, watch a little longer, and stare at Dean from the bed when he thinks Dean is sleeping. 

But Dean sees him. Dean knows.

-

They don't bring up Stanford again. Not right away. Maybe only because Dad is back and Dean knows to bite his tongue. _Watch out for Sammy_. It's ingrained and hard to shake.

Sam keeps watching. From the corner of his eye or when he thinks Dean's distracted. But gives Dean enough ideas. One that churns in his stomach and tastes like bile on his tongue.

But Sam can't leave. Not yet. They need each other - always.

When Dad goes out to a bar one night, already halfway drunk on cheap beer and a whiskey fifth, Dean makes his move.

If he weren't so certain, all of this could have ended horrible wrong. But Dean knows. He's certain.

"Sam."

Sam looks at him. Wide-eyed. Trusting. He's been even more sweet than usual since Dean found out about Stanford. Dean loves him. Of course he does. Sam is his brother and that's enough.

Dean crosses the small space between where he's sitting on the couch and Sam on the bed, and kisses him.

It goes...more or less like Dean expected.

Sam pulls away. "What--"

"I know you want this," Dean says. He grabs Sam's hand and brings it to his chest. "I do, too."

It's not entirely a lie. Not all of it. Dean _does_  want Sam; to stay, to hunt with him, to be his brother.

"You...do?" he's so unsure. So scared. Dean just wants to take it all away.

"Yeah," he says, and kisses Sam again. This time, he is met with reciprocation.

-

Sam is giddy. Like a teenager who finally won over his crush and, Dean supposes, that is more or less true. 

He crowds Dean up against the motel wall when Dad's in the bathroom. Kissing him rough and fast, one hand snaking it's way up Dean's shirt.

Dean goes with it. Closing his eyes and focusing on _Sam_. This is for _Sam_. This to keep Sam with him, always.

He can feel the heat at the front of Sam's pants, feel the urgency behind his kisses. Dean has to pull away.

"Dad..." he murmurs, wiping a hand over his mouth.

Sam nods, smiles, gives Dean a little peck on the cheek.

"I love you," Sam says.

"Yeah, Sammy. I love you, too."

-

Dad's out again tonight.

Sam pounces on Dean the moment the door is closed. All tongues and hands and pressing toward the bed. They tumble down together, Dean nestled under Sam. It's too hot. Too close. And yet the other alternative is Sam thousands of miles and a whole world away - and no. It's not a worthy alternative. Not at all.

Sam kisses him over and over again until his lips feel bruised and he can taste a speck of blood. Sam's hands ruck up under Dean's shirt and it is quickly discarded onto the messy, stained floor. He kisses down his chest, his stomach, and Dean stares up at the popcorn ceiling.

"Is this--" Sam asks, breathless. He swallows before trying again. "Is this okay?"

Dean hesitates, but not long enough to cause concern. He cards a hand through Sam's long, sweaty hair. "Of course. Whatever you want."

The grin Dean receives almost makes him confident in what he's doing. Sam is so elated.

He mouths over Dean's cock, which has grown half-hard from just the sensations. The motions. It's all more or less the same, isn't it? Dean's never imagined kissing a man, but the mechanics cause the same response.

Flick of the button. Snick of the zip. Sam pulls Dean's dick free of his underwear and wraps it in his hand. Eyes back on the ceiling. Focus. Keep Sam here. Keep Sam safe.

"I've been waiting forever for this," Sam says, low. His voice almost seems to catch. "You have no idea Dean--"

"Shh," Dean whispers and lions down at Sam. His pupils blown wide and mouth in that perpetual smile. "We're here now."

"Yeah," Sam says, he caresses Dean's face almost reverently. "You have no idea."

With that, he swallows Dean down.

 _Sam_ , Dean thinks. _All of this for Sam_. Then he switches his mind off, focuses on the sensation, and lets Sam bring him to orgasm with his hands and mouth.

After, he crawls back up Dean's body and kisses his lips. Salty. Sam licks it away again.

Silence. Dean has to break it. "Stay," he murmurs into his brother's mouth. Just as urgent as Sam was for intimacy.

Sam cups Dean's cheek and says nothing. 


End file.
